The secrets they keep, the lies they weep
by Zivandre
Summary: SPIN OFF TO LOST BLOODLINES. Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Pansy are back at Hogwarts for their 7th year. Travel with them as they tell their most trusted friends about the secrets they keep! can be read on its own, but, it makes a lot more sense if you read Lost Bloodlines first! ABANDONED FOR NOW
1. September

**AN: As noted, this is the spin-off of their 7** **th** **year. The filler chapters will be short, but the ones where they pull in the other groups will be longer, I'm not going to go into elaborate detail, seeing as nothing of importance really happens, other than roles being made. I can go two ways with Ron, he can either be loyal to Harry, and Hermione, or to his family and Dumbledore. I'm counting on reviews to tell me which way, and if not then I'll just go by what I feel he would do in this universe! Same goes to the other important characters like Luna, Neville, etc. So, let me know! Also, you could probably be able to read this by itself without reading Lost Bloodlines, but I do encourage you to read that first. In Lost Bloodlines, Hermione and Severus is Tom Riddles children, and Harry and Pansy are Severus' and Lily's twins. Grindelwald pulled their family apart and they pretty much are enacting revenge in their own way.**

 **September**

The first week of returning to Hogwarts was uneventful. The opening feast went as normal, along with the sorting. Everyone got their class schedules, and everything was going pretty routine for their definition. The only down part was trying to sneak away from Ron. It's not that they wanted to deliberately hide their new-found kin-ship, but because he was slightly hot-headed, and his family was so integrated into the Order of the Pheonix, they knew he either wouldn't believe them, or run off to tell Dumbledore and everyone else.

Luckily, Lavender Brown was still chasing after Ron, so, Harry nudged him to her a bit, and they planned on spending the day around the grounds. No doubt snogging at every chance. With everyone out of the picture, Hermione sent a message for Draco and Pansy to meet them at the room of requirement in 20 minutes. Arriving in the room, it gave them a cozy feel like Draco and Hermione's room, but without the bed, and a few more couches added in. Settling around for a few hours, the group enjoyed spending time together and just being themselves, blocking out the outside world and the troubles that lay before them.

Ginny Weasley was not a stupid twit like many liked to believe. Yes, she started Hogwarts with a fan-girl crush on Harry but that clearly abated, she liked her men tall, dark, and handsome now. But a Gryffindor can't go running around professing their love for Slytherins' now can they? But they can notice when two of her friends push her brother out and away to run off themselves. Putting her school stuff off to the side, Ginny Hurried to catch up to Hermione and Harry, and what looked like a journey to the 7th floor corridor. Knowing she wouldn't be welcomed through by the room, she slid behind a tapestry to await when they left. What she didn't expect though, was for Draco and Pansy to show up and enter the room as well. Preening at what she found, she went to the only person who would believe her, Blaise Zabini.

In the two weeks that followed, Hermione, her boyfriend and family were able to run off a few more times, each time with Ginny and Blaise following without the group knowing. They decided on their own, that Harry and Pansy were a couple, along with Draco and Hermione. Planning to confront them, they both decided the next time they saw both groups leaving their respective common rooms together, they would both follow and find out what was going on.

Luckily for Blaise and Ginny, they didn't have to wait too much longer to find the truth. It was only two days after they made their plans that they caught up with both respective parties and ambushed them. With Ginny popping out in front of Hermione, Hermione inwardly got pissed. She didn't need another Weasley getting in the way of her private time.

"What's up, Ginny?"

"I need to talk to the both of you, please, in private?" Replied Ginny.

Nodding together, they both followed Ginny to the 7th floor corridor. Noticing this, Hermione quickly decided on a quick plan.

"Where are we going? There's plenty of unused classrooms all through here?" Hermione said worriedly.

She didn't need for Ginny to run into Draco and Pansy, definitely not tonight. So, grabbing the scruff of Ginny's robes, and Harrys' arm, Hermione promptly pulled them both into the classroom on their right. Placing a few locking and silence spells around the room, Hermione turned to Ginny and asked her what she was doing.

"I should be the one asking you all that! This isn't going to plan at all! Just follow me to the room, and I'll let you know what I want then. Now please, come on, were wasting time." And with that, Ginny stomped out of the room, turning the corner, she ran smack into Blaise.

"Didn't fancy seeing you here, babe." Said Blaise, with a wink.

"Shut up, where's your little 'group?'" Ginny smirked.

"Already complacent in the room, here come's your group now. Let's go."

With Ginny and Blaise leading, Hermione and Harry shared one last exasperated look, before heading into the room themselves. Looking around, Hermione really liked the color scheme that Blaise had obviously picked out, the room was very similar to theirs, other than the Slytherin-Gryffindor mash-up of colors. For them being famous for notoriously clashing with each other, they did surprisingly go very well together, if it was definitely around Christmas time. Looking over the rest of the room, she was shocked to see both Draco and Pansy full-body binded on top of each other behind the couch.

Glaring at Blaise, she gave them both a " _finite"_ before walking over to the couch and plopping down. They got themselves into that predicament, they could stand up on their own. With Draco finally untangling himself from Pansy, he walked over and sat down beside Hermione. With everyone just now remembering Harry was there as well, they all looked over to see him bent over on his knees, dying of laughter. Ginny looked at Blaise with a confused look, shrugged her shoulders then sat down on the other couch motioning for Blaise to do the same.

"Harry, if you're done laughing at Draco and Pansy now, I think Ginny was wanting to talk to us." Sniggered Hermione. Finishing up, Harry headed over and sat beside Pansy. Gathering her breath, Ginny decided to just blurt it out like it was ripping off a band-aid.

"We know you're both dating Slytherins. We've been following you, so don't try to deny it!"

"Draco's not really my type, Gin, sorry." Harry laughed.

"Am too, Harry, don't try to deny my good looks, I've seen the looks you've sent me when no one's looking." Mocked Draco.

"Ginny, it's so much more than that. But, if we tell you anything, then you have to promise to keep it between us. You can't tell anyone in your family, or the Order. We're trying to figure everything out ourselves with the whole situation." Included Hermione.

"Wow, it must be big, I promise I'll keep your secret on one condition." Ginny waited for Hermione to nod before continuing. "You have to let Blaise and I, in on your little meetings, we've cooped up our relationship for too long, we need people to hang out with other then ourselves."

With Hermione telling Ginny and Blaise about their true family, and what they knew of Grindelwald, they were both shocked into submission. Hermione could tell Ginny was mad at first, but she slowly realized that she was telling the truth.

"Shocking, huh?" Said Blaise breaking the silence that started to settle on them.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it at first, I thought Hermione led us to our death's when I woke up, after she knocked me out!" Replied Harry.

"Aren't you glad that you had a crush on Ron instead of Harry then, Hermione?" Ginny poked.

With everyone laughing at that, and the ice successfully broken, the group settled in for a fun night of lounging around and catching up. With Hermione having Ginny around now, it was like she had a small weight lifted off of her shoulders. It felt good having one more Gryffindor friend, other than Harry around. With that Hermione looked forward for this school year more and more, she just wished the rest of her friends knew.

.


	2. October

**October**

With Hermione and Draco focusing on their head duties, they were able to have the excuse to leave at any hour with minimal complaint. Harry and Ginny were able to get away from Ron easily if they hinted at a budding romance, and since Ron was fine with it, he urged them forward with a few warnings to not hurt his baby sister. What they didn't expect one evening was for Dumbledore to call them to his office.

Worried he uncovered everything, they both walked trepidly to see what he called them for. Once they entered, and took a seat, Dumbledore offered them a lemon drop before continuing.

"I'm bringing back a Hogwart's tradition, it hasn't been implicated in around 90 years, but I believe with cooperation from both ends, and step's in the right direction, we can achieve the end goal: House Unity. I'm bringing back Head dorms, it will have a shared common room, kitchenette, along with two bathrooms, and six bedrooms. The reason it has eight bedrooms, instead of two, is because you can each choose to bring along three housemates.

"Originally, it was just the Head students, sharing the dorm, but in certain circumstances, it ended in teenage pregnancy. So, we've added on a few more bedrooms to reduce the risk. Do you have any idea who you'd like to bring?"

"I know I'd like to bring Harry and Ginny, sir. Ron might be interested, but he might deny it when he learns that Draco and whomever he chooses to bring is there." Supplied Hermione.

With Draco hearing about Ron being there, he got in a quick matchmaker role to think about who might be best paired with the weasel, other than Lavender.

"I'd like Pansy and Blaise, but for the third person, do you care if I ask Hermione about it first, sir?"

"Go right ahead." Said the Headmaster with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hermione, think of somebody in Slytherin that Ron would be interested in, um, friendly matters. I know he's with Lavender, but we both know she's no good for him."

Shocked with the way Draco was thinking, she went over the Slytherin girls in their year. There was Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Lily, and Sophie. With Pansy already chosen, she decided to take a look at the other 4 girls. She knew Ron wouldn't get along with a prissy, and snobbish girl, or with a girl of brute nature. With that leaving only Sophie and Lily, she decided on Lily because she was a kind, outspoken girl, and she wasn't shy, or quiet like Sophie.

"How about Lily? Do you guys get along with her good? If she's fine with you, then you should choose her." Decided Hermione.

With Ron and Lily both agreeing on being new dormmates, they were all ready to get settled in Quickly. Dumbledore led the eight students to the 4th floor corridor, and led them to a painting of a Lion, Snake, Eagle, and Badger. The Eagle and Badger were in the background respectively, while the Lion was intertwined with the snake, in a care-free embrace. With the password of Unity, there was a slight hiss and a roar and the portrait sprung forth.

When they entered, it was like the Gryffindor and Slytherin dorms were merged together. The room was round with rough black stone walls, and dark grey stone floors. A few gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and there was a large black, silver flecked marble fireplace. Above the mantle, was a glass mirror that had the appearance of looking under the black lake. Around the hearth, there was two black leather couches, with fur throws laid haphazardly over the back, and two long backed velvet armchairs on each end.

There was a sparsely filled bookcase build into the wall, with a few dark mahogany desks accompanying by it, each with their own stained-glass lamp, and near there was another dark velvet couch.

Past the furniture, there was two stone archways, the first one led to the kitchenette, fully stocked. Along with an 8-seater dining room table. The kitchen was decorated in a 50's style black and white tile. Going into the other archway, there was a small full bath before you went up the stairs.

With Dumbledore leading them, he explained how each room was a standard white, until the rooms' new owner placed their wand on the item, and thought the color they wanted it. Hermione and Draco chose the rooms on either side of the bathroom, that both had interconnected doors. Ginny, chose the room beside Hermione's, with Harry next, then Ron. Blaise also chose the room beside Draco, with Pansy next, followed by Lily.

With everyone settled in, Hermione got to work on decorating her room. Each room consisted of a large four poster bed, a wardrobe, a dresser, a separate desk, and a night table. Hermione settled on a dark brown cherry wood, with a teal duvet, white cream carpet, and teal and silver walls.

Draco's room was dominantly black, with grey's and silvers on the walls and comforter. Once everyone had their room decorated the way they wanted it, they all went down to settle around the fire before dinner.

Living with their secret around Ron and Lily was a lot easier then they expected. When they wanted to meet up, they just went to the other's room. The only person that had any real trouble getting away was Harry, but then Pansy would send Lily in talking about the Chudley Cannons, and she posed a real challenge playing Wizards Chess. Which Ron infinitely enjoyed.

On the day of Halloween, after the traditional feast, there was to be a Masquerade ball. Hermione got it approved by Dumbledore, and they let the Prefects plan it out. It was mandatory, for everyone to have Glamour's on, so no one knew of their true identity, unless they lowered them. Hermione and Draco planned to go, along with Ginny and Blaise.

Harry, Pansy, Lily, and Ron, decided to go and see where their fancy took them. Hermione and Draco both decided to wait until after they gave the head speech to put their glamour's in place.

With Hermione giving the speech, the explained the importance of the glamour charms were to unite the houses, and to let the stigma of whether someone was in Gryffindor, or Slytherin, everyone could mingle and dance without worrying about social acceptance, or even what their friends would normally think. Letting everyone give someone else a chance.

Hermione and Draco both slipped into the chamber where first years waited, and started applying their glamour. Hermione changed her dress into a Slytherin green and silver with underlying black along the skirt and sleeves. It had a traditional corset, drawing in her waist and amplifying her chest. She then straightened her hair, and transfigured it black, with lime green highlights. Focusing on her face, she changed her usually chestnut brown eyes to a silver-grey, along with thinning her face and raising her cheekbones. She also thinned out her nose, and made herself a little bit taller.

Draco also lengthened his hair to his shoulders, and dyed it black. He rounded his face, keeping a little bit of his angular jawbone. He shortened his nose a made it rounder. He also made his cheekbones rounder. He then made himself a foot shorter, and changed his eyes to a bright blue.

With some subtle notice-me-not charms they slipped out of the chamber and slipped onto the dance floor. They enjoyed a dance while looking about the room to see the varying degrees of spell work their classmates were able to do. Most of the girls were unrecognizable, but most of the boys kept the majority of their features. She could spot Ron on the other side of the room.

Enjoying her time in public with Draco, they danced for most of the night, until they both decided on a break for drinks and snacks. Unfortunately, while both Head students were busy on the dance floor, someone did get the nerve to spike the punch with firewhisky. Hermione, not wanting to ruin the night of her and Draco, decided to let it slide, and actually drunk more.

Heading back to the dance floor, with Hermione stumbling a bit, they were able to enjoy a few more dances, before Hermione wanted more to drink. The rest of the night went on into a blur, with Hermione holding her own on her liquor, they finally decided to head on back to their own rooms for the night.

 _ **AN: I know didn't mention Hermione or Draco being the Head students last chapter, honestly, I just completely forgot about it, but I hope this chapter clear's up any confusion. We can blame it on Dumbledore's natural scheming ways. Also, I know Lily Moon and Sophie Roper are not entirely canon characters, but Slytherin is missing 2 female students so I decided on them two. Aha, don't forget to favorite or review!**_


End file.
